Once and For All
by MariaKelly
Summary: Glinda Upland is a big star. One night she was summoned back to Oz where she rightfully belongs, falling right in the middle of tangled weave of lies, magic, pain and love. Gelphie :)


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Wicked Fanfic.. So, please be nice to me.. **** This will be Gelphie btw, so if you don't like that… *cry* but why would you not like that?! *cry, sniffle, and cry again***

**Anyway, on with the story.. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just like before, only it is not

The gentle wind swept past the thick forest bordering around Shiz University, a prestigious school of magic and sorcery, carrying with it some kind of a chill that is somewhat perhaps foreboding. Circling and merrily winding fast around the campus, the wind flounced the four buildings of the university making a tour from the North where the Crage Hall is located, a wide structure with a Classical Greek architectural design where most lecture classes are held and where offices are situated; to the East that gives rise to the Briscoe Hall, an old building of different mixed architecture designs where the canteen, some restaurants, and clubs of various extracurricular pursuits such as dance, sculpture and debate are held as well as where the student's and professor's lodgings are positioned; to the West in which where the Three Queens is located, a structure built of solid rocks and kept sturdy by magic is where the laboratory and trainings are held; and to the South wherein the Ozma Towers stood menacingly, a beautiful palace if not for its old, barely holding walls and somewhat deteriorating construction, where most places are forbidden except the places for astronomy and its well-kept garden or botanical site.

The students outside the buildings of the university felt the cold creeping up on them, some chose to ignore the cold and continued their frolicking on the grounds while others practiced their magic and a few hurried inside to shield themselves from the unexpected coldness.

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular looked up towards the trees where he is resting. The wind that passed gently caressed the leaves, leaving behind a rustling sound around him. He gripped his wand tightly as the cold seeped past his polished black and red robes with beads of diamonds on its side, as if the wand will be able to provide him a little bit of warmness and/or comfort for that matter.

He thought for a moment whether he should just conjure a fire to keep him warm or just get up then walked back towards the warmness of the university or the canteen, the book which he was supposed to read lie aimlessly in the grass near him, almost forgotten but not quite. With a heavy sigh as if he had just now remembered why he is outside and sitting under a tree, he picked up the unread book and decided that the best course of action would be to head first to the canteen, get himself a nice espresso and attempt to read the book about some boring subject he really doesn't care about.

On normal days, he would skipped throughout the grounds like the Prince that he is, his movements masculine and graceful which is only fitting for a respected person, his steps with pride and gentlemanly in nature which in turn made some girls squeal, giggle or in a more subtle context bat their eyelashes towards him, and his posture emitting a sense of authority only seniors like him possessed; but today is nothing but normal, Fiyero thought as he walked towards the canteen with his shoulders slumped, his posture a little off and with weary steps as if he is dragging himself to wherever he is going. He gave a wave and a handsome little smile to the group of junior girls eyeing him like he is some sort of a meat they are ready to devour and doubled his pace to get away as fast as he can to the canteen. He is not really in the mood right now to flirt, which is rare but considering the situation, everybody knows that it is kind of forgiven.

He looked around and noticed that nothing around him has changed, at this time of the year some of the students are still playing around and laughing boisterously with their group of friends, some are practicing magic, conjuring spells after spells of levitation, transfiguration and the like, and some are walking quickly to and fro around him to Oz knows where. The walls of the Briscoe Hall are still as dirty and unkempt as it has always been from the first time he set his eyes to the university and the floors are still shiny marbles as it always was for as long as he can remember.

After a while he finally reached the canteen and upon opening the door, the smell of delicious foods wafted to his nose, which in turn somewhat lifted up his spirits. There were a lot of people in the canteen, creating a comfortable noise to Fiyero's ears as if reminding him of those two years ago wherein he and his complete group of friends were among this noisy crowd, creating the loudest cackle, discussions and arguments. With a quick glance to his right, he found himself more delighted as he spotted his friends having a merry discussion in a far corner of the room just like before, only it is not. Quickly ridding himself of the awful thoughts he has earlier and mentally chiding himself for those kinds of memories, he made a beeline towards his friends while fixing his handsome yet somehow almost arrogant smile on his face and running his hands through his perfect hair.

Avaric spotted Fiyero and smiled his equally handsome smile and said with that manly voice of his, "Well, well, well, looks like his highness the Winkie Prince has finally decided to join our lowly table."

The others chuckled while Avaric, joined by Crope and Tibbett, made an overly exaggerated bow towards Fiyero.

"I know you guys missed me, but no need to be so affectionate." Fiyero replied as he took a seat in an empty stool in between Boq and Milla.

"Well if you didn't stand stupidly like some kind of a statue near the door for like a minute, we wouldn't miss you so much" Crope said which produce another round of laughter from the table. Fiyero looked shocked for a moment, apparently, he has been standing too long and he didn't quite notice, he was about to reply to that when Pfanne beat him to it.

"He looks like a very handsome statue though" She said while throwing Fiyero a flirty smile as the boys snickered and ShenShen giggled.

"But do tell, Master Fiyero, What in Oz are you doing in standing there for a moment? Have you suddenly been stricken by diarrhea and needed a moment to ensure that nobody can smell anything funny?" Tibbett quipped, really curious as to what his friend is in fact thinking while standing there, yet of course since it is in his nature, he wasn't able to resist the urged to tease poor Fiyero.

"Eew, don't mention diarrhea, we are eating you know!" Nessa quickly huffed as she gave a slight jerked to her wheelchair as if to leave while her face contorted in disgust, which made her friends chuckle lightly.

"If you must know Master Tibbett.." Fiyero started to answer, thinking about lying as to the real nature of his earlier thoughts for he is sure that it will veer the conversation in a different direction, however as always, he wasn't able to come up with a sensible lie to disprove Tibbett's theory of diarrhea, so he opted for the truth while cursing himself as he speak, thinking isn't really one of his greatest assets after all, "..I was merely reminiscing about what happened to our friends. Today is the second anniversary of Glinda's disappearance, you know." He looked regretful as he cast his eyes down feeling the shift in the atmosphere in their table but this thought, this desolation just keep on tugging on his heart pulling and pushing painfully till he has to burst open. He knows sooner or later this kind of discussion will come up anyway. Fiyero chose that it was better for him to bear the burden of being the harbringer of this difficult conversation. They needed to discuss this as if to keep them all from becoming insane from the pain, for he knows for sure underneath their exterior, his friends are just as hurt as he is.

The group was silent for a moment. No one of the eight individuals spoke for a few seconds. To an observer, it might seem like they have all stopped breathing as the noise in the canteen grew around them, each somehow feeling a different range of despair. Seconds ticked by and they sat frozen, feeling the pain of each other, not awkwardly but more of sympathetically. It felt like a bomb has dropped in their table, bringing each of them back to the truth of the matter forcefully, unbeknownst to each other, the eight of them each has the same feelings of sadness, with the same thought running in their mind all day, albeit they handled it differently from each other.

It seemed like hours to Boq. He really wanted to cry, but reeled himself. Since this morning he has been filled with misery that is gnawing in his heart but he knows he must be strong, chastising himself if ever he found his thoughts drifting back to the memory of their charmed circle and his two friend's unfortunate incidents. It felt so long ago to him and in an irony, it also felt like it just happened yesterday. The wound and the pain are still as fresh as ever to him as if two years hadn't pass. He force himself to remember instead Glinda's beautiful laughs, the twinkle in her eyes and her soft melodious voice. He looked up to his friends eyes and see his own sadness reflected in them, even Crope and Tibbett, who were usually the ice breakers remain silent. He urge himself to think and act like a mature person for they are seniors now and reminded himself that they will be able to pull through this decently despite what lingering pain, after all, conversation are known to be therapeutic.

Boq had remained silent throughout the group's conversation, urging himself to be strong for his remaining friends and thus found his own voice a little ragged, if not weak as he finally spoke, "It has been two years indeed, and still we haven't have any clue as to where she is or what happened to her."

Thankfully, Milla replied to him, and thus kept the conversation flowing albeit the less cheery mood that settled upon them, "What a despicable situation! They said that there are people who are investigating the incident but it has been two years! Oz! How come they are stupid and so slow-processed?!"

"I am just hoping that she is alive and that someday she will be back with us here in Shiz" ShenShen said while trying to keep her voice from croaking, to which Avaric replied in a similar manner, "I really hope she does. Oz knows we need her back in Shiz. Our dear beautiful princess, until now her beauty can't seem to escape me and I long to see and touch her beautiful blonde tresses but.." he paused for a minute as though contemplating whether he should not continue but nonetheless swallowed a lump to his throat as he said further, "it has been two years already and if she really is alive then why isn't she coming back in here? Unless of course somebody has captured her or just keeping her from going back here, but we don't know anybody who will do that, for as far as we all know, everybody loves her!"

"Don't you dare imply that she's dead!" Boq yelled. His hands balled into fists and his eyes brimming with tears.

"Calm down, Boq" Nessa quipped as she reached across the table to place her hands from gripping her wheelchair tightly to hold Boq's fist, "although I am as hurt as I know Avaric is, what he is saying has a rationale behind it. Let's just hope that the Unnamed God will have pity on her and bring her back to us alive, although I am not quite sure about that seeing that she is not a believer of –"

"Come on gals and guys; let's not give up on her. Glinda is one of the strongest people I've ever known. I wanna believe that she is alive! Hell, she can beat us all with the snap of her glamorous pink wand with the melody of her soft, sweet voice from her sexy bedazzled self." Crope said enthusiastically as he cut Nessa's ramblings and managed to bring a smile to everyone.

"That's right. Remember in our second year she was able to beat the seniors easily at the annual Shiz Tournament and Oz their faces. Fucking hilarious! And… she also lit your butt on fire!" Tibbett interjected bringing everyone to a soft laughter as they all remembered Crope and apparently his fire decorated bottom.

"Very funny Tibbett, glad I made you amused but my unfortunate butt disaster is not as amusing as your half a minute mood shifts! Hell! You were a delight to watch as you weep at the seeming death of a stone, jump in joy because the trunk loves you, be furious at the wall who you said spank you and be flirty with a broom stick!"

Everybody laughed at the memory of Tibbett in the tournament. After a while, the laughter died down and the atmosphere seemed to drop back again into a melancholy mood, as Avaric spoke, "Now, that was a very good spell from our resident nerd and Shiz most powerful student, huh."

"Yes, Elphaba was strong and very powerful. She can end the match in a minute if she so chooses. Imagine my fear and delight when I was chosen to battle with her! Always the courageous one, that green mean bean, I wonder how she is? I hope she is fine as well and able to take care of herself." Tibbett mused loudly as the friends broached another difficult subject.

"Courageous? Oz! She is nothing of sort, she is just plainly Wicked!" Pfanne snickered as Nessa and the boys shifted a little awkwardly in their seats.

"Now, now, now, Miss Pfanne, I don't think that is a nice thing to say to our friend Elphaba. I understand you and Elphaba has a kind of "loathing" moments but so do we." Avaric replied to Pfanne and gestured to the rest of them, "Yes, some of us are disgusted when we met her, and at first we have our doubts whether we should approach her or not, but we are all past that, right? We have seen how kind she is. She even rescued Milla when she fell in the lake, despite having an injury."

"But what about all those news about her! She conjured dark creatures and put a spell on innocent people!" Pfanne raised her voice as if she can't believe what she is hearing from her friends.

"Rumours, Miss Pfanee, rumours –not news. Think about this. Those dark creatures that you are talking about that were link to Elphaba, I have heard rumours about them a long time ago, even before Glinda's disappearance and Elphaba's supposed being evil." Fiyero replied to Pfanne in a soft manner that only his friends can hear.

"Where have you heard those rumours from?" Boq ask, inclining his head towards Fiyero, genuinely interested in what he is saying.

"I don't know for sure but from the way he is dressed the man that told me must be a travelling merchant. I met him at the streets while I was accompanying Glinda to buy some ribbons"

"When was this?"

"It must be a few months after our very first semester here on Shiz. Thus, I am inclined to say that those creatures have been conjured long before we all set our foot here on this university."

"If that is true, then we must be missing something. There must be no way that Elphaba is able to summon the evil creatures when she is a student here in Shiz, there is just no possible way she can get away with that, much less before she can study sorcery in Shiz."

"Oh. Don't be serious" Pfanne suddenly commented looking at Boq wryly. "The news printed in the 'Daily Oz' must be checked earnestly you know."

"Pfanne is right. It is easier to believe the newspaper than some rumours from some merchant." ShenShen said.

"The biggest question my friends is if it isn't Elphaba then who conjures those awful Monsters?" Milla thought allowed bringing the group to a few seconds of silence as they each pondered upon the good question brought about by their friend; albeit for most of them thinking is rather hard.

Avaric threw her hands up in the air as he said, "I give up. Thinking is not for me anyway, especially that kind of difficult matters. Hell! I can't even think about some Ozdamned formula! I wish Glinda is here, I missed her creative wild suggestions, and at least she always has some suggestions while I do not."

Crope sighed as he joined Avaric's musings, "That's right indeed, Glinda and her cute suggestions. I wish Elphaba is here too, she always is rational! Most of the time she has the answers anyway and she always tells Glinda what ought to be a hole in her suggestions. I missed them. They are quite the pair! If only they are here.. Things would have been so much easier, more fun and.. perhaps safer"

Everybody seemed to nod their heads in Crope's statement, except Pfanne and ShenShen who are a little sceptical about Elphaba and her confusing identity that in their eyes vary from goodness to wickedness.

"Well, I still have this nagging feeling that we are missing something." Avaric said. His eyes were sparkling with conviction, his movements quickly morphed to seem more definite as ever as he eyed each of his friends and with a sense of urging and excitement continued with, "So.. for the first time in my life, I have a nice idea! Why don't we do something? No actually, we ought to do something. We have to get to the bottom of this, whether it is Elphaba or not, which I particularly believe Elphaba is innocent in this, we have to do something to those evil creatures! They are terrorizing Oz! Innocent lives are at stake in here and I do believe that if Glinda and Elphaba are here they would do such a thing!"

"Wow. Master Avaric, Where on Oz is this coming from?" Crope said, his tone and demeanour filled with mirth, pride and excitement.

"It just came to me that this is what we ought to do today; after all it is Glinda's vanishing anniversary. Two years ago, this is in this day we suffered our first lost and thus it is only fitting that in this day we might also find our first victory against those evil forces."

"What a screwed up statement. Clearly that is deformed of logic. I just can't see the rationality behind it. We just better pray to the Unnamed God to rid Oz of this monstrosity and do our homeworks, and know that we are safe inside these walls of the university." Nessa spoke after a while of quietly sipping her tea.

Fiyero ignored Nessa as he bellowed in his rich voice, "Avaric is right! Even if you say there is no logic to his reason, which I can say is unfortunate, he is right in the sense that we HAVE to do something! Look at us; we are just sitting here, wallowing in our sorrow about what happened to Glinda when the truth is she might have been attacked by those evil things or if she is alive then she is in danger of being attacked by those things and hell! She isn't the only one, even Elphaba, who might be a cruel victim of this situation. We are their friends, they need us now! We have to help them. Our families might also be attacked if those creatures got any more stronger and worse even one of us sitting right here, I don't know with you guys, but I don't want to lose any more person that I cherished."

Everybody seemed to be shocked at Fiyero's word and the table fell to silence once again until Crope gingerly clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Again, let me say, WOW! Effing Wow! Fiyero, that must have been the only meaningful statement I have ever heard from you"

"-and quite the most unexpected and also the longest!" Tibbett said and joined Crope in clapping.

"But what are we supposed to do? I mean, we are students. I don't know. I don't feel powerful enough to battle the monsters head on" Everybody looked at Fiyero and Avaric as Milla voiced her concern.

Boq looked thoughtful for a moment. As crazy as their friend's idea is, Boq recognized the truth in what they preached. Frankly, he is quite ashamed with himself. After all, he has been quite thinking to do something for almost two years now and mentally punched himself for being weak and cowardly but now that his friends also expressed their desire to do something, it has given him a new sense of vigour and inspired him to finally be brave not only for Elphaba and Glinda's sake but for everybody and for himself, so he told them without further ado, "We must do what students like us ought to do best." He paused as all the eyes around the table fixed him with their undivided attention their foods and drinks forgotten, "Search through the books in the library for a spell. But not just any books though, we must search upon the forbidden books in the prohibited library in the Ozma Towers."

* * *

As the clock strikes ten, the circle of friends who were just hours ago planning on how to pass the guards of the forbidden library stood adjacent to the menacing building better known as the Ozma Towers. Students don't frequent this side of the campus for very few classes are located in there and most places in the said tower are prohibited. The old worn-out look of the building doesn't help its moniker of being the least desired places in the university as well as its imposing features and walls that were rumoured to be able to 'speak and grabbed' disobedient students.

None of those rumours however, made the group's decision to falter. They have come this far anyway, after much arguments rose especially by Nessa and Pfanne. They were ready to go through their plan as Crope and Tibbett finally made their appearance to their meeting site. Nessa, Pfanne, ShenShen and Milla where voted to be out of the group because Boq rationalized that this is far too dangerous for them and if something should happen to the boys, the girls will be out of trouble and would be able to think of ways to help them. Milla argued but Fiyero replied that the number of people is also detrimental for this mission thus the smaller the group is, the better are their chances to sneak.

The first phase of their plan began as Crope and Tibbett acted like inebriated students having fun near the Ozma towers successfully distracting the two guards at the entrance. Crope and Tibbett seemingly became unruly and thus were forced to be shoved by the two guards and as the fighting ensued, the rest of the boys quickly strode inside the halls of Ozma tower.

Avaric was able to procure a map of the tower from a working student in the office of Madame Morrible, with the help of his charm and his natural flirty nature. Avaric led them to different hallways not minding the cold that was slowly creeping under his polished blue and black robes. In his right hand was his wand, flickering with a steady white glow to illuminate the map on his left hand. Their steps seem to echo across the dark halls providing a dreadful sound that if you let it bugged you or if you are really cowardly would produce in your mind made up string of incoherent words. Boq was able to recognized the spell in this walls, his wand illuminating the words encrypted in the wall and as he glanced towards Fiyero and Avaric, both of whom apparently has no problem regarding the walls. He smiled gently knowing that they are both strong and brave to be unaffected despite them not being aware of the spell.

After a long walk, they finally came across the forbidden library. Its doors quite imposing and it creak loudly as they pushed past inside.

"WHARRR!" The three boys stiffened after hearing a loud growl.

"Illuminare!" Boq yelled, thrusting his medium-sized simple brown wand to the air as it produce an enormous white glow illuminating the whole room and the beast that produced the frightening growl. The light cascades in its shiny black fur, its sharp teeth glistening under the wands light and its dull yellow eyes shining with mischief as if beckoning them to make a stupid move so it can pounce on them. Its big body seems like that of a lion only it is oversized than a normal one and it's uncharacteristically black, creating an equally huge shadow beneath it to where another door is situated.

"Well this wasn't written in the map." Avaric quipped with a hint of excitement as Fiyero yelled "fotia!" bringing fires to the long candles juxtaposed to the walls of the room thus illuminating the room fully.

Without warning the beast pounced on them head on. Avaric smirked coolly as he raised his midnight blue wand and yelled "Ergo!" creating a shield around them. The beast hit the white shield and the damaged caused it to falter for a moment. Seeing the opportunity, Avaric told Boq and Fiyero, "Go ahead to the library and searched. I'll hold this little Blacky off"

"But..-" Boq tried to argue as Fiyero looked at Avaric like he has lost his mind.

"No more argument Munchy and Winkie! Go! We don't have time! The doors of this old building shut close automatically as the clock reaches midnight!"

"Midnight?! Who told you that? And why are you only telling that us now? "

"The working student, and I guess I forgot" Avaric said, far too jovially for Boq's liking. "Be quick and sprint now while Blacky still looks like its drunk from the hit!" Avaric insisted as he pushed the two of them around towards the other door.

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot another thing. Books in there can't leave the library meaning you have to memorize the spell or just cast it there!" Avaric yelled before the second door closed.

Boq and Fiyero continued inside per Avaric's request even if they were a little doubtful of the idea, yet they have no choice but to trust him so although they were worried they confidently strode inside the library.

Unlike the previous room, the forbidden library is well lighted. Thousands of books lined up the racks inside the room. To both their horror and amazement, some books are moving, some are even squeaking and giggling and others have a faint glow of various colours.

The two looked inside with awe and slight apprehension, basking in this seemingly magical moment even Fiyero who were not a fan of books stared with wonder. They sifted through the books looking for something that might lead on to some spell that can help them.

They cast their sight around the library but nothing seems to be of help until they saw a book in the centre, separate from the others and was directly located above a beautiful chandelier. To Fiyero it looks like a new magical book with beads of green, pink and red diamonds on its covers, it seems to be emanating a faint glow of green and red in a cute pattern that reminded him of lights during Lurlinemas, only this light seems to him far shinier and kind of intoxicating. He looks at it with awe and longing and a bubble of want creeps inside him as he took little steps towards the book, slowly as if the book will be astonished and jumped from his sight. He desires to touch the book, to see what it is inside of it. He has never felt quite like this before, never in his life did he desire to touch a book and read its content, until now.

To Boq, the book looks like a not so old-not so new manuscript. Its cover seems to be of velvet sturdiness and softness of fine silk and leather. The title swirls with an ink of plush pink and it is glowing with brown on its side just like the colour of his wand. It feels like a magnet is pulling him towards the book. It seems far more enticing to him than a cake or a piece of well baked muffin. It tickled all of his senses and it is as if he can already feel its texture beneath his fingertips. A little warning ticked in his mind but he was far too engrossed in the sight of the book that he ignored it. He desires to touch it and read its content until exhaustion until a black and red robe suddenly blocked its path and he was forced to pull out of the trance he was put in.

Boq watched Fiyero warily as he approached the book, not knowing what to do and not quite comprehending what has happened. Fiyero has now moved in front of the book, his fingers careful and yet frantic, as though he was so eager to read, in skimming the book. Boq moved closer to where he is, averting his eyes slightly from the sight of the book deciding that it may be the cause of his momentary trance. He looked at Fiyero to ask him if he had found any helpful spells.

"Master Fiyero. Have you found any?" Boq asked sheepishly, his voice ringing inside the closed space of the library. Whether Fiyero ignored him or he was just so transfixed at the book that he didn't cared to answer his question, Boq wasn't sure. He stood beside him awkwardly and after a few moments of being ignored, he yanked Fiyero to look at him to get his attention and was surprised at what he saw. Fiyero's eyes are of dull blue, unfocused and somewhat lifeless. Boq shuddered as he shook Fiyero's shoulder and proceeded to punched him.

Fiyero felt Boq's fist hit his cheek as he stumbled to the floor. He didn't know what happened but the overwhelming feeling of wanting to touch and read the book has died down now and he was left with confusing thoughts as to what just happened. He remembered where he was and what he was doing and stood up as he touched his stinging cheeks, "What the hell was that for Munchkin?"

"I apologize Fiyero but you seem to be in the stupor I was also caught with earlier, so I had no choice but to punched you to pull you out of your reverie"

"Geez, thanks I guess Boq, but you didn't have to put so much force on it because my precious soft cheeks may be bruised and we know that's not very handsomely."

"I apologize again, Fiyero."

"Well, for a Munckin you packed quite a punch"

"You may have to put an ice on that later but first thing's first, what have you read from the book?" Boq asked bringing them back to the reality of their mission.

"Nothing sensical. It was just swirls and swirls of black. I wonder what that book is doing here! Nothing is in there! Pure crap!"

"Well.. I guess we better look for another book then, one that is more sensible?" Boq said as they began to sift again in the library. He risked to cast a glance to the book, and noted that it has remained the same, the pink and brown glow almost beckoning him to come closer but he reeled himself as a thought hit him, _'This must be the famous powerful book. The Grimmerie?'_

They go through the books for what felt like hours to Fiyero but in reality just merely five minutes until Boq made an exclamation as though he has discovered the solution to all their miseries. Fiyero run towards him as Boq frantically searched the pages of a manuscript in his lap.

"What is that master Boq?"

"Thousand year old spells.. This is fascinating!"

"Well, did you find anything useful to our predicament?"

Boq stopped flipping the pages, his eyes quickly reading the words shining with delight but after a while the delight turned to sadness, "Yes.. I have found something. It says that it will conjure power that will help Oz in whatever misery that has befallen unto it, in whatever form it deemed fit."

Fiyero didn't fully understand the meaning behind Boq's word but to him as long as he hear the phrase, 'help Oz' then it is the correct spell, he cheerily pumped his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Okay, that's it! Let's recite the spell before midnight catches up and Blacky have so much fun with Avaric."

"But this is a forbidden spell Fiyero." Boq looked at him dejectedly.

"Of course it is forbidden. We are in the forbidden library for Oz sakes!"

"No, you don't understand. It is forbidden because all the spells that are in here requires a tremendous amount of power, meaning if you recite the spells there is a high tendency that the caster will die."

Fiyero looked thoughtful for a moment and weighed his options. Boq looked at him and fully consenting to whatever decision Fiyero seems fit. This is too much of a risk but after all the trouble that he and his friends go through he hates the idea of just calling a failure. He gazed at Fiyero's faced that is in thoughtful trance and in a few seconds this trance morphed into a smiling determined face.

"Well, after everything, and all our friends relying on us, I guess we have to make a sacrifice."

"W-What?"

"It's okay. I will cast the spell Boq. Cheer for me, kay?"

"No! It's far too dangerous. Don't be stupid!"

"But what are we supposed to do? I told you Boq, I can't have the people I cherish be hurt. I"ll have no more of that! I'm doing it, besides it's just a 'chance' it doesn't say that it will kill me for sure!"

"N-No!" Boq stuttered as he looked around nervously contemplating, "I will do this too. Let us cast the spell, the two of us. That way the magic will be dispersed and chances of being killed will be diminished"

"Well, it will also raise the fact that both of us might be killed!"

Boq held his ground, inhaled sharply as he said, "Let us take chances! I can't have you killed in front of me! My conscience will not allow me to stand here doing nothing!"

"Finally grew a pair huh, Munchkin?"

"You can say I am cowardly all you want and I admit! But I do have a heart!"

Fiyero smiled at Boq's statement and snatched the book, "So I will cast the ancient language and you do the rest." At Boq's approving nod, Fiyero began casting the spell.

"_We implore the mighty power"_

_" Emeís ekliparó tin paníschyri dýnami "_

"_Of forces greater than ourselves"_

_" Apó dynámeis megalýteres apó tous eaftoús mas "_

"_We ask for borrowed asset"_

"_Zitáme daneisteí periousiakó stoicheío "_

"_In whatever form it deemed fit"_

_" Se opoiadípote morfí ki an krínetai katállilo "_

"_To lead Oz away from harm, ruin and loss"_

_" Gia na odigísei Oz makriá apó to kakó , tin katastrofí kai tin apóleia "_

"_And of evil lurking in the midst"_

_" Kai to kakó paramonévei sti mési "_

"_For the preservation of Life and Goodness"_

"_Gia ti diatírisi tis zoís kai tis kalosýnis "_

"_We cast with all our might this spell!"_

"_Échoume ríxei me óles tis dynámeis mas aftí na simánei ! "_

Fiyero and Boq raised their wands together in the air as white light covered the entire library. The light disintegrated into a whirpool of magical colored winds cascading around them and circling and circling in frantic motions as though it is something entrapped, looking for a bursting hole. The spell made both Fiyero and Boq weak and they slumped in the floor, relieved that they were alive and looked expectantly at the massive twirl of unknowns of different colors. They didn't have the energy to fully comprehend what is happening nor to think about the consequences that will befall them seeing as the spell they casted managed to illuminate the entire room and shatter the tinted window of this library. Boq looked closer and noticed a gaping hole at the ceiling but he didn't have the strength to care. He can't seem to move his limbs anymore. Fiyero looked at Boq and mustered a small smile as a tremor shook the tower and as lighting and thunder rumbled outside forcefully like a massive powerful thunderstorm, which as quickly as it happened also swiftly vanished.

Both of them were about to succumb to the exhaustion just as the Wizard, Madame Morrible and an injured Avaric walked inside the library. All of them looked at the lights twisting in the circle, their faces betraying all their inner turmoils as the lights become slowly disintegrating swirls of black and white smoke.

* * *

She run her hands in the big twirls of her soft blonde hair and fixed her reflection a dazzling smile as Glinda Upland sat on a plush chair in the middle of her wide parlour. Her beautician, hairdresser and manager talking and laughing boisterously at the adjacent room made her heart ached just a little bit. Mentally shrugging the discomfort she was feeling as she was accustomed to do, she made a beeline to her rich collection of shoes.

Her beautiful blue eyes danced in the sight of her collections taking delight at the sight of various shoes she personally bought or were given to her. She pondered for a moment whichever pair she would don for the interview she is supposed to attend to in two hours. Giggling softly, remembering that she personally picked a cute pink dress that hugged strategically her curves and stopped deliberately at the right place to reveal her drool-inducing legs, she began her long-processed of decision making.

'How about this Louis Vuitton?' Glinda questioned herself as she eyed the first pair. 'Nu-uh'

'This Gucci? Erm.. The color will clash..' On to the second pair, to the next and to the next.

'This Manolo is cute but not what I am looking for'

'I wore this Loboutin last night, can't wear it today'

After about half an hour of deliberation, Glinda finally settled with a classy Jimmy Choo and smiled to no one in particular proudly, mentally congratulating herself for being able to do a job well done in picking the right pair. She picked up her new gift the Apple Company specially made for her; a pink IPhone 6 embedded with gold trimmings on the side and took a picture that she then posted at her Twitter/Instagram account. She knows that in a minute her post would be retweeted and favourite-d for almost a thousand times, not that she is complaining who would anyway? On the contrary, she was actually quite delighted, not that she is egotistical either, she just happened to love the comfort of being with people, seeing them smile and laugh as she said something funny. Most of the time, she noted that it is what is keeping her from breaking down and succumbing to her inner turmoil. She loves her fans and to know that she is actually able to make someone else happy and be an inspiration is what makes her heart swell with joy, so for the sake of everybody that watches her every move, she made a resolution to be as cheery as possible so that she will be able to, in any way possible, effect joy towards the others.

And the praises she get doesn't hurt either, for the two years that she can remember, she was considered to be the most beautiful person in the world in many magazines, ranked top 2 in the Forbe's most influential person in the world, met some of the world's powerful and famous personalities like the Queen of England, Oprah and the Presidents of various countries. She won a number of awards, guest-starred in a lot of series, all of which high rated and did a lot of blockbuster movies. She has been showered with praises from her supposed always stylish blonde hair, to her luscious lips that seem to capture everyone's attention, to her smooth creamy legs and amazing personality. She has been called perfect, voluptuous and the 'new Aphrodite'. Anywhere she turned from the parks of the Big Apple, to the coasts of California, to the restaurants in Paris; people recognized her and knows her unusual story.

There were of course people that don't like her who sometimes made rude comments regarding her but she paid them no mind per her manager's advice. 'After all' her manager reasoned, 'one cannot please everybody. Just do what you ought to do.'

Checking the clock, which showed that she doesn't have much more time to prepare, Glinda rushed to her walked-in closet, shrugged off her fluffy robes and put on her pink dress from the newly brought in rack, as well as the Jimmy Choo she had chosen earlier. She then proceeded to acquire the right accessory and mildly debating mentally whether she should go for a cute sapphire or plain golden necklace.

The knock on the door interrupted her musings. Swiftly picking and donning the sapphire, she rushed to open the door to reveal her manager, who eyed her from head to toe. Her manager smiled which shows that he approved of her attire, "Well, with the way you pick this ensemble you should be a fashion guru"

"Thank you. I'm glad you like my attire, I had fun in deciding this"

"It's perfect! It's so pink and so.. well, you! I love it and I love you my superstar!"

"I love pink! And well, I love me too" She giggled at that and proceeded to walked with her manager to where their car is waiting. The ride was smooth and not long she was at the studio ready for interview.

"Let us welcome the talented and the charismatic Miss Glinda Upland" The announcer said her name as the applause rang inside the studio and as an upbeat song sounded. Glinda made a quick wave and settled herself at the chair after the interviewer gestured for her to sit.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming here."

"I am honoured to be here. It is my first time and this crowd is amazing" Another round of applause rang as Glinda gestured towards the audience. "Seriously, they are amazing. Where did all these people come from?" She giggled cutely as she fixed everybody a beautiful smile.

The interview lasted for approximately ten minutes in good humour as Glinda talked about her favourite foods, shops, and stress busters until the interviewer asked her about the predicament that brought her to fame, "So, how are you progressing with this whole amnesia-thing?"

Glinda shifted uncomfortably in her seat a little. Her lips frowned very slightly and her eyes dimmed in a very subtle way that nobody was able to notice the slight shift in her behaviour. As she replied her voice remained in its usual cheery and melodious tone despite the weariness that settled upon her, "Well, let's just say that these things take time. I have not been able to recover any of my memories yet, before the recent two years I have lived my life."

"That's awful."

"I am trying really hard but so far the farthest memory that I can remember is what happened in the White House."

The interviewer chuckled a little as he said, "That's quite a fall"

"Yes! I don't have any memories of going there, passing the guards or whatever, nor do I have any memories of knowing somebody who works there. I don't even remember why on earth I was in the White House in the first place! I do remember though that I stumbled in the stairs, and I did a banana peel like Whoops-Splush-Whoops" Glinda made a gesture with her hands of somebody stumbling down apparently re-enacting her tripping down episode, "I was like Ha-Ha-Ha, cause you know you can't breathe and I remember the faces of the people! They were all looking at me and there are flashes of light all over and it's just- it's embarrassing!"

"And you've hurt your head and bled so everybody was flabbergasted and soon there were medics all around the place."

"Right, and then I lose consciousness while I was in the ambulance and the next thing I know the nurses are asking me questions and the only answer I can give them was-" She paused for a while and continued with a monotone almost cynical sound as she said, "- 'I don't know'. And then soon there was a doctor explaining to me that I may have some amnesia, and then somebody was giving me the robe I was wearing on that day and there was a paper to it and 'Glinda Upland' was written in there so from then on everybody calls me Glinda, including me – I call myself that even if I'm not sure if that's really my name. Then I've got lot of interviews here and there and soon my manager came to me asking if I would like to act, I said yes and Ta-da here I am"

"Here you are indeed, and I'm sorry about the whole amnesia. It's not easy living with that." The interviewer told her eyeing her with sympathy.

"It's not but-well, I'm okay though. It has been two years and I've been able to live normally although it is a kind of a bummer that I can't remember my age or my birthday, I mean I am losing the opportunity of getting gifts here pips" Glinda chuckled cutely along with the audience, "- but it's okay, the doctors examined me and they believe I must be eighteen as of now"

"So you're eighteen, that's good to know even though you don't know exactly when you will turn nineteen."

"Yup, Quite the bummer but that's just one small thing I have to manage"

Glinda smiled at the interviewer and at the crowd, recognizing that this interview would end in about less than a minute or so as the interviewer wrapped up everything, saying that her movie will be shown next week and then Glinda invited everyone to watch it and she said her goodbyes as series of applause reverberated around the studio with yells of, 'Glinda, Glinda, look here!', 'You're the best Glinda' and 'I love you Glinda'.

After the interview, Glinda went directly to her penthouse she calls her home. Her manager reminded her of the schedules and of proposed projects she has to review before he went away.

As soon as she was alone she slumped quickly at her plush pink bed. She was exhausted; who knew that interview would be so taxing but she wasn't really that surprised after all her amnesia was a common topic in most of her interviews and it was so frequently asked that her reply is as good as it is scripted. She always say the same things anyway, not that she would be able to say anything different for truth to be told she isn't progressing in anything in regards with her amnesia. She can't really remember anything except those that she said to the interviewer and it remains the same after the two years that has passed. But in all honesty, at least protected by this soft pink-y hue of her room's wall she can fully acknowledge that no-, it's not okay. She isn't really fine at all and she is not doing that 'well' as she may have everyone fooled to believe.

Glinda slumped further to her bed hugging the pillows closely as bouts of sobs wrecked her body. She cried and cried as she was always doing after a tiring day full of onslaught about her problems and trying very hard to make her memories resurfaced from the depths of her subconscious mind as what the doctors told her she must do. She let the tears fell freely on her face not minding about her make-up, she will just have to clean that later, her body almost growing numb as she sniff and cried.

A glance at her left made Glinda cry even more as the lamp on her bedside table started to rise. Upon closer inspection, Glinda noticed that it is not just the lamp that was elevated but actually the whole table was, as well as her blankets and slippers. A sharp sound to her right made her turn and look at the doors of her bathroom opening, forcefully slamming itself at the wall. When she looked further inside the room she noticed that the shampoo, soaps and lotions were raised as well.

Now, Glinda would have screamed, call the manager or the doorman and tell them of what is happening and she did just that, on the first time she experienced something like this anyway and if the manager or if the doorman came however to inspect on what was happening they, including her, would find out that everything would be back on its place, no longer elevated and they left her with estranged look. The second time it happened, Glinda ran outside of her penthouse, told some staff of what was happening and after which, she was asked if she was taking any medications. The third time, she was forced to go to her manager's house and she was just asked if she was pranking him. The fourth time, she didn't do anything, she wasn't hurt anyway and they just go back to normal after some time.

She lost tracked of how many times this creepy thing happened, but mostly it will be during the times she was either consumed by strong emotions, sometimes when she is so angry or just like today if she is sad. These abnormal things happening vary from time to time. There are times wherein the coffee maker would just suddenly stopped working, the couch would move and her brush would just suddenly danced near the mirror. Although it never ceases to worry her it also never cease to amaze her. There are times though that she was frustrated at these abnormal things like that one time when her Manolo suddenly slammed itself on the wall and broke its heels, gosh! She was furious, why would a beautiful shoe be ruined just like that? But she can't really blame anyone. Fortunately though, these kinds of things never happen when she is with other people. Perhaps she is lucky or she is just able to reel herself very well in front of others to not let her emotions go astray, - she doesn't really know but nevertheless she somehow takes delight with this predicament, it would be so troublesome anyway if at the middle of the set things would be suddenly rising, it could hurt other people you know!

Sometimes Glinda would let her mind wander to what she may have been before she was a supposed 'superstar', -before that accident in White House. She wonders if Glinda is really her true name or about her parents or where she goes to school. She sometimes entertains herself by thinking that she may be a fairy, a psychic or perhaps a witch just like Nicole Kidman in the movie, Bewitched. This kind of thoughts would usually cheer her up and will make her forget all her anxiety but not today it seems, as she remained slumped in her bed wallowing in her misery.

Glinda pinched her temples roughly, her shiny black coated fingernails making a small mark on her skin as a headache gripped her mind. The thought of all this has taken a toll on her. It hurt enough as it is that she can't remember anything aside from the recent past two years. It hurts that she isn't able to truly open herself up to people, not even her manager. It hurts that there are a number of unexplainable things that clouds up the mystery of her being, like the robe she was wearing at the white house which is unlike any other that she has seen in shops and fashion magazines. Its design was so intricate and so unique. The gems lined up in that robe are considered so rare and so expensive. But what hurts the most for Glinda is not the fact that she can't answer the question of Why? How? And any other question for that matter regarding her childhood and life before stardom but the thing that hurts her most is that NOBODY knows who she is -No one knows her before her rise to stardom. It's like she doesn't exist before and it unsettled her greatly. She doesn't have any family or friends so to speak. Of course, there are those who claimed that they know her but they were always proven to be a fraud and because of that, she doesn't know who to believe anymore and thus, she doesn't trust anybody or isn't able to open to anybody at all. It seems as though she is a mushroom that suddenly came to exist at the White House, of all possible places!

Thinking that it may provide her some comfort, Glinda chose to pop up some medicaments and proceeded to take out her robe, perhaps she will notice something that can provide her with clue that she might have missed, despite gazing at it and examining it a million times already. She ran her hands at its surface feeling the smooth fabric at her fingertips. She was about to touch one of the gems but her vision was suddenly filled with white light. Gripping the robe tightly, she was filled with nausea and malaise as the ground shook violently and flashes of colourful lights invaded her vision. The last thing she felt was coldness creeping at her skin, thunder and lightning sounding at her ears and a waft of smoke prickling her olfactory sense and then consciousness left her.

* * *

"We implore the mighty power"

" Emeís ekliparó tin paníschyri dýnami "

"Of forces greater than ourselves"

" Apó dynámeis megalýteres apó tous eaftoús mas "

"We ask for borrowed asset"

"Zitáme daneisteí periousiakó stoicheío "

"In whatever form it deemed fit"

" Se opoiadípote morfí ki an krínetai katállilo "

"To lead Oz away from harm, ruin and loss"

" Gia na odigísei Oz makriá apó to kakó , tin katastrofí kai tin apóleia "

"And of evil lurking in the midst"

" Kai to kakó paramonévei sti mési "

"For the preservation of Life and Goodness"

"Gia ti diatírisi tis zoís kai tis kalosýnis "

"We cast with all our might this spell!"

"Échoume ríxei me óles tis dynámeis mas aftí na simánei ! "

Fiyero and Boq raised their wands together in the air as white light covered the entire library. The light disintegrated into a whirpool of magical colored winds cascading around them and circling and circling in frantic motions as though it is something entrapped, looking for a bursting hole.

Both of them were about to succumb to the exhaustion just as the Wizard, Madame Morrible and an injured Avaric walked inside the library. All of them looked at the lights twisting in the circle, their faces betraying all their inner turmoils as the lights become slowly disintegrating swirls of black and white smoke…. to reveal an unconscious and very pink Glinda Upland.

* * *

**That's it for first chapter! Thank You for reading :) I apologize for wrong spellings, grammars etc.**

**How was it? Did you enjoy? Was it confusing? You don't like it? Do you have some violent reactions? Then, please drop me a review. I welcome anything especially constructive criticisms since I have no idea if the story makes sense or what.**

**As you can see this story have been influenced by a number of factors, first, Harry Potter because I may have borrowed some concepts from that world since like Hogwarts, Shiz University, at least in this fic is also a school of magic and stuffs! Second, I may have borrowed some of KCheno's real life adventures, which I really took a delight in writing :) ****thirdly, the spells are just Google Translations of Greek and Latin words so I don't take credit for them or anything.**

** Also you can drop me suggestions for pairings except of course, Gelphie! (Hell-O!) But- You have to tell me why you think that pairing would be awesome (hehehe). You can also suggest (no, I actually beg you to please suggest *puppy eyes*) some monster (borrowed from somewhere else or products of your own minds) and detail its appearance and what it does as well as its name, and I might put it in the fic since creativity/capacity in creating/researching those monstrosity eludes me right now.**

**Thanks for reading again! :)**


End file.
